The compound [hydroxy(tosyloxy)iodo]benzene is known but is a relatively new compound, having first been reported in 1970.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,920 relates to 2,5-thiophenediyl-bis(iodonium salts) produced by a condensation reaction in a sulfuric acid medium. It is essential to employ at least a 100 percent molar excess of sulfuric acid. The reactants are a phenyl-2-thienyliodonium trifluoroacetate and a (diacetoxyiodo) benzene. This patent is not pertinent in that not only are the reactants clearly different, but also the reaction must be carried out in sulfuric acid which limits the types of acid-sensitive substituted groups which may be utilized in the reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,928 relates to difunctional iodonium salts of diphenyl oxide. Generally, these compounds are prepared by the condensation of (diacetoxyiodo)phenyl ether with thiophene or benzene in the presence of trifluoroacetic acid. This patent contains no suggestion of the reactants of the present invention nor the utilization of a hydrocarbon substituted silane compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,989 relates to a bis(p-pheoxyphenyl)iodonium trifluoroacetate or trichloroacetate salts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,140 relates to 3,5-dimethyl-4-isoxazolyliodonium salts of the formula set forth therein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,028 relates to bis(dichloroacetoxy)iodobenzenes and bis(trichloroacetoxy)iodobenzenes having the formula set forth therein. All three patents lack the reactants of the present invention as well as the formation of Hosia compounds. These patents further fail to suggest any reaction with (triorganosilyl)arenes and the like.
Moreover, none of the above patents relate to ligand transfer of organoiodine compounds.